


Do it for the vine!

by Fandom_Freak__1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftertale Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blueberry doesn't like fighting, Classic is lazy, Cross is afraid of cows, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dream and Nightmare are celebrities, Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dust and Blueberry simp for eachother, Dust is a simp, Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Error has anger issues, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Everyone bullys eachother, Fighting, Fresh doesn't like swearing, Geno is annoyed by Reaper, Horror doesn't like sharing, Horror eats random shit of the ground, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Ink created the group chat, Ink is gay confirmed, Ink is kinda creepy, Ink likes to flirt with Error, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Is this how you tag?, Killertale Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, M/M, Nightmare spells like a teacher, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Passive Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Reaper is a big simp, Reapertale Sans (Undertale), So them and their friends cause chaos, Swearing, There will be ships, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfresh Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Without getting in trouble, XTale Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, blueberry doesn't either but he doesn't intervine, but Error hates it, chatfic, lots of fighting, sleep is for the weak, they are all dorks, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Freak__1/pseuds/Fandom_Freak__1
Summary: This is a chatfic where the Sans Aus are humans attending Ebott College.
Relationships: Dust/Blueberry, Error/Ink, Reaper/Geno
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. Their Nicknames

Ink - SquidBoi🖌️

Error - WindowsVista

Nightmare - KingOctopus🐙

Dream - ✨Dweam✨

Blueberry - BabeyOwO

Killer - MurderIsKewl🔪

Dust - MassGenocide

Horror - Cannibalism🍴

Classic - LazyBones💤

Fresh - 90sNightmare

Geno - DeadInside

Reaper - AGod

Cross - Oreo🐄

Red - EdgyBitch🖕


	2. (SquidBoi🖌️: WASSUP BISHES)

_SquidBoi🖌️ has created Chaos!!!_

_SquidBoi🖌️ has added WindowsVista, KingOctopus🐙, ✨Dweam✨ and 10 more to Chaos!!!_

**12:32 AM**

SquidBoi🖌️: WASSUP BISHES

WindowsVista: WTF DID U NAME ME BTCH

KingOctopus🐙: bitch*

KingOctopus🐙: Learn to spell idiot.

MurderIsKewl🔪: y do u spel like a techer lol

Cannibalism🍴: i like our names tho lol

KingOctopus🐙: Who even is muredr?

KingOctopus🐙: Murder* Sorry.

MurderIsKewl🔪: y do u ask

KingOctopus🐙: So I can commit murder. ;)

BabeyOwO: please stop fighting guys!! D:

✨Dweam✨: Let them get it out of their system

MurderIsKewl🔪: nah fam im gud

KingOctopus🐙: TELL ME!!

MassGenocide: someones trowing a temper tantrum XD

KingOctopus🐙: WHY DOES EVERYONES NAME HAVE TO DO WITH MURDER!

KingOctopus🐙: AND WHY AM I NAMED OCTOPUS!

DeadInside: Do u ever shut up dude jeez

AGod: Aw bby is he being too loud 

DeadInside: Fuck off bitch

LazyBones💤: aw 1st coupe fite

DeadInside: Shut up

AGod: If hes bothering you I could beat him up but just for u <3

DeadInside: Beat yourself up bitch

Oreo🐄: lol

EdgyBitch🖕: STFU IM IN CLASS YOU FUCKING DOLTS

90sNightmare: Luanguage broski thats totally not rad

EdgyBitch🖕: WHAT MAKES U THINK I WOULD FUCKING LISTEN TO U BITCH

BabeyOwO: so much fighting ;-;

SquidBoi🖌️: lol sry blue

BabeyOwO: :'(

KingOctopus🐙: No one knows how to fucking spell!

WindowsVista: can i leave

WindowsVista: plz

SquidBoi🖌️: lol no <3

WindowsVista: DONT U FUCKING HEART ME

SquidBoi🖌️: lol

_WindowsVista left Chaos!!!_

_SquidBoi🖌️ added WindowsVista to Chaos!!!_

**1:17 PM**

WindowsVista: fuk u

SquidBoi🖌️: u know u love me ;P

WindowsVista: y the fuck would i

SquidBoi🖌️: cuz im so lovable UwU

WindowsVista: DOBT U FUXCKIN UWu ME BITVH

SquidBoi🖌️: lol u mad

✨Dweam✨: lol

KingOctopus🐙: You too?!

✨Dweam✨: Noo I didnt mean it Ink took my phone!!!

KingOctopus🐙: Excuses. Excuses.

✨Dweam✨: its truu ;~;

BabeyOwO: :0

BabeyOwO: cool emoji dream! ^_^

KingOctopus🐙: Don't interrupt us Blue.

KingOctopus🐙: The grownups are talking.

BabeyOwO: u guys arent older than me tho??? ;-;

KingOctopus🐙: Shush child.

KingOctopus🐙: I mean look at your name.

✨Dweam✨: u went from bullying me to blue reall quick jeez

SquidBoi🖌️: dont bully the bean nightmare!!

Oreo🐄: i know who would do such a thing!

MassGenocide: dont bully him! >:0

AGod: aww your defending ur boyfriend so cute

BabeyOwO: wat (O///o )

MassGenocide: SHUT UPP

Oreo🐄: aww their both in denial

MassGenocide: shut up

MassGenocide: btw u have a cow in your name lol

Oreo🐄: WAIT WHAT

SquidBoi🖌️: lol

_Oreo🐄 changed their name to TheX-Event❌_

**1:49 PM**

LazyBones💤: was dat a fokin screm??

LazyBones💤: it wok me up

Cannibalism🍴: yea cross just realized there was a cow in his name XD

MassGenocide: waht he deserves

BabeyOwO: dont be mean :(

TheX-Event❌: ya!

TheX-Event❌: blues nice!

BabeyOwO: yay! ^_^

EdgyBitch🖕: HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD U ALL TO SHUT THE FUNK UP

EdgyBitch🖕: WHAT

EdgyBitch🖕: WHY IS IT GETTING BLEEPED OUT

EdgyBitch🖕: FUNK

EdgyBitch🖕: SHIRT 

EdgyBitch🖕: ASK 

90sNightmare: 😎

EdgyBitch🖕: WTH DID U DO

EdgyBitch🖕: WHY CANT I SAY WHAT THE FUNK

EdgyBitch🖕: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

90sNightmare: stop trying to curse it isnt gonna work broski

EdgyBitch🖕: WTH DID U DO

90sNightmare: i censored u

SquidBoi🖌️: lol

WindowsVista: y the funk do u keep saying lol squidbitch

WindowsVista: WHAT

WindowsVista: PARASITE WHAT DID YOU FUNKING DO

90sNightmare: i did what i did with red

BabeyOwO: yay! :D

BabeyOwO: no more cursing! ^_^

WindowsVista: go to heck blue

BabeyOwO: :'(

MassGenocide: back off error

SquidBoi🖌️: OoOOooOooOO 

SquidBoi🖌️: thats kinda gay

MassGenocide: ur gay

SquidBoi🖌️: lol ya

MassGenocide: funk i mean ur moms gay

SquidBoi🖌️: oh yeah wich one

MassGenocide: do u hav like a book for every comeback wth??

SquidBoi🖌️: howd u know??

MassGenocide: wait wat


	3. (AGod: EAT THE RAT PUSSY)

**12:54 AM**

Cannibalism🍴: guys

Cannibalism🍴: i found a dead rat at the side of the street

Cannibalism🍴: do u think i should eat it

LazyBones💤: lol ye

KingOctopus🐙: Wtf thats disgusting!

WindowsVista: if u did your name would be tru

SquidBoi🖌️: lol good one love!

WindowsVista: dont u ever call me that again bitch

SquidBoi🖌️: lol

AGod: EAT THE RAT PUSSY

EdgyBitch🖕: GO TO FUCKING SLEEP CUNTS

✨Dweam✨: horror plz dont eat a dead rat that u found on the side of the road

Cannibalism🍴: too late the votes have been recorded

Cannibalism🍴: i cant be known as a pussy the rest of my life

TheX-Event❌: wait y are u even outside rn

TheX-Event❌: its fuckin midnight???

Cannibalism🍴: slleep is for the weak

TheX-Event❌: OMGG

TheX-Event❌: UR RIGHT!!

TheX-Event❌: wanna be strong together horroe?

Cannibalism🍴: sure dude

TheX-Event❌: YAAAASSSSS

MurderIsKewl🔪: do u wana shar da rat horor

MurderIsKewl🔪: shreing is caing

Cannibalism🍴: omg im like the popular kid in school now! >:D

MurderIsKewl🔪: rat

Cannibalism🍴: get ur own rat dude!

MurderIsKewl🔪: dadnes

Cannibalism🍴: im ur dad now?

MurderIsKewl🔪: no he felin

Cannibalism🍴: y do u always type like ur having strok???

MurderIsKewl🔪: ;(

MurderIsKewl🔪: idk

MassGenocide: maybe he is

Cannibalism🍴: OMG

DeadInside: Stop texting som people r trying to sleep jesus fucking christ

AGod: aww wanna cuddle babe? OwO

DeadInside: Fuck no bitch im bout to get a retraining order on u 

DeadInside: And dont get me started on u owoing me bitch

AGod: pu lease

AGod: u know u want this ass

DeadInside: ...

_DeadInside tried to escape Chaos!!!_

_SquidBoi🖌️ added DeadInside to Chaos!!!_

_SquidBoi🖌️ changed AGod 's name to ASimp_

**1:17 AM**

DeadInside: Fuck

SquidBoi🖌️: lol

ASimp: oh come on

TheX-Event❌: LMAO

MassGenocide: ITS TRUE!! XD

Cannibalism🍴: OMG LOL

ASimp: this is bullying

DeadInside: Feel pain bitch

Cannibalism🍴: jeez

ASimp: ;-;

WindowsVista: is no one gonna question what it said when geno left????

MassGenocide: wat????

TheX-Event❌: OMG LOL

WindowsVista: ink

SquidBoi🖌️: ye

WindowsVista: explain

SquidBoi🖌️: no one can escape 

WindowsVista: wtf's that suppose to mean??

SquidBoi🖌️: no one :)

TheX-Event❌: ...

Cannibalism🍴: O_O

MassGenocide: :l

WindowsVista: STOP TRYIN TO BE A FUCKING CRYPTID

SquidBoi🖌️: i know where all of u live

MassGenocide: wait wat

TheX-Event❌: that went from 0 to 100 real quick

WindowsVista: u all are stupid idots

WindowsVista: we live in the college dorms of course he would know where we live

Cannibalism🍴: oh...

BabeyOwO: why did dust just come to my dorm screaming and then just leav looking so mad? :l

SquidBoi🖌️: lol going to ur boyfriend for protection XD

MassGenocide: WHY DOES EVERYONE BULLY EVERYONE JESUS FUCKING CRIST

BabeyOwO: language >:0

MassGenocide: sry

BabeyOwO: its oki :)

SquidBoi🖌️: just two simps simping for eachother dont mind

Cannibalism🍴: two guys sitting in a hot tub five feet apart but their not gay~~~

MassGenocide: u arnt funny horror

Cannibalism🍴: ink and error say otherwise

MassGenocide: the couple*

MassGenocide: there i corrected u

SquidBoi🖌️: I didnt know we were a couple error ;)

WindowsVista: WE ARENT A COUPLE

WindowsVista: YOU SHALL PERISH BY MY HANDS DUST

Cannibalism🍴: R.I.P Dust Grayson 2001-2020 You will prolly be missed by Blue (His boyfrien)

MassGenocide: oh shut up 

WindowsVista: no YOU shut up

KingOctopus🐙: STOP FIGHTING AND GO TO SLEEP!

✨Dweam✨: plz go to sleep everyone! :)

MassGenocide: THANK U

Cannibalism🍴: oki gn

BabeyOwO: goodnight evryone! :D

WindowsVista: fine

WindowsVista: but this isnt over dust

MassGenocide: yeah sure >:l

SquidBoi🖌️: night

TheX-Event❌: sleep is for te weak

MurderIsKewl🔪: ywsh

TheX-Event❌: translation: yeah

MassGenocide: thank you

MassGenocide: its so hard to read whatever he texts


End file.
